Evil Dead
by novelmind
Summary: Asa and Alex are the two beautiful boy's, Mia Defiant can call her sons. Raised in a nice neighborhood, with nice parents, that go to a nice school. Sounds...nice? All is great until the two boys decide to take a weekend trip to Michigan where everything goes wrong. Mia is also hiding some pretty dark secrets from her boys that could possibly save their lives.


**EVIL DEAD**

**CHAPTER ONE:** MIA DOESN'T COME CLEAN

"_The worst secrets are our darkest ones ; the only worse are the unknown_"

Mia paced back and forth in her kitchen. Something disturbing was going through her body, she could feel her heart beating at literally 100 times a second. Sweat was starting to drip from her forehead down near her eyelash. As she looked up at the clock in her kitchen she realized that her children would be home soon. Her body shook as she turned to her husband, Robert.

"I can't, I just can't!" Mia whispered out under her breath of exhaustion and fright.

"Yes you can, I know you can and you know how I know you can?" Robert took a breath of air and stepped closer to his wife.

"Because I love you and our children love you and they will accept you no matter what, those are the kind of children that we've raised."

Robert took a moment to grab Mia into his arms and to wrap himself around her as tight as he possibly could. "I love you Mia." He whispered into her ear as he slowly moved his hand up and down on her back out of comfort. Reassuring Mia that everything was going to be okay.

"Now I need you to relax, the kids will be home soon from school and we will get through this as a family, okay?"

Mia nodded her head and let go of Robert's grip and walked over to the fridge to fix the kids something to eat for when they arrive home. She pulled out the jelly and closed the door of the fridge. She reached into the top cabinet and took out the peanut butter along with the loaf of bread. Robert made his way over to the couch and turned on the television to see Guy Court was on MTV. These weren't just typical parents. This was Mia and Robert Defiant. They're children were two beautiful boys by the names of Asa and Alex Defiant. All four of them live in a beautiful house in Orlando, Florida away from all of the craziness of Disney World but not in a high crime area either. It was nice, the boys were brought up to respect women and their elders but still not to let their childhood be wasted by playing by the rules. Asa and Alex were sweet to everybody they have ever met and intended to be very successful in life. Sadly, the life of their parents didn't paint as pretty as a picture. Mia grew up in Kissimmee, Florida which is known to have some of the biggest crime in Florida itself. She got heavy into drugs as a teenager and didn't do well in school. Robert had very loving parents and came from a beautiful home but was very misunderstood. He has had various attempts of suicide and was deemed depressed in his teenage years. Coming from such good parents on Robert's side nobody around him knew what to think or where the depression had sprung from. The same with Mia, her parents loved her very much and only wanted the best life possible for their perfect angel.

Alex came running into the house without shutting the door behind him which was unlikely because Alex had a very odd obsession with making sure the door to the room he was in was shut, it was a privacy thing for Alex.

"Mom, please, come out side, right now, now, it's Asa, he's hurt!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs as if the house was on fire.

Mia dropped the knife that she was using on the food for her son's and Robert leaped over the couch to run outside, following Alex. When reaching outside they found Asa on the ground, bleeding from the head and nose. He started to groan on the ground in pain and reached out for his brother Alex, pulling him as close to him as possible. Alex fell into his bleeding brother's arms and hugged him as tight as he possibly could. Mia in pure disgust of seeing her son in so much physical pain ran inside to call 911. Robert stood by his son's side and took Asa's hand.

"It's gonna be okay Asa, we're going to get you help, can you hear me?" Robert asked since Asa hadn't said one word throughout this whole time.

Asa didn't move, he couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't blink. It was like he was already gone or his mind was somewhere else. Hopefully in a happier place since reality wasn't exactly the story tale ending that most of us dream about. Asa's skin was light white and was becoming cold and it wasn't the climate making it that way. Alex bit his lip as tears were rushing down his face as he held his brother in his arms. Robert turned his attention over to Alex, knowing that he must have some kind of knowledge of how his son became this way.

"Alex, how did this happen?!" Robert asked in a more of a shouting tone.

"Dad, you're not going to like the story I'm about to tell." Alex said with tears fixed in his eyes.

"Tell me!" Robert shouted wanting to know what had happen to his son to make him appear so lifeless and drawn away.

Alex continued to hold onto his brother as he cried and began to tell a story that would go down to the families grave. A story only a monster could make up.

"This is what happened." He started as he squeezed Asa's body tighter.

"Me and Asa were talking about our history project in the hallway, we had decided that we were going to team up with our friend Tommy and to do the project on the history of Peru, how it came to be, their cultures, their customs etc, while me and Asa were talking we ran into Tommy who was by his locker. He joined into our conversation and decided to walk with us down to lunch. It was around 12:00PM when we all got to the lunch room. We did our thing, had our lunch with our friends and were about to start walking back up to class when someone pulled Asa away. Asa walked over to see what the tall boy wanted. He told Asa to meet him after school, so he did."

Robert cut off his son off mid story to ask a question. "Did Asa know this guy?!"

"No, like I was about to say." Alex continued.

"Asa did not know this tall guy, he was tall, had brown hair, wore glasses and had muscles. When him and Asa met behind the school, this guy went off on Asa."

Alex's eyes started to fill up with tears as he continued on.

"He...um..he he started to call him gay, stupid, worthless etc, I really just can't name everything he said, the next thing that happen was this guy started to attack Asa, he was screaming and yelling these horrific things while he beat up Asa, violently. I pushed myself in-between him and Asa and pushed the guy off of him. The guy fell on the ground and got back up on his feet and started to walk away towards the road. I helped up Asa and we both ran back here as fast as we could."

As Alex's words went on he only continued to cry more, soon he fell next to his brother who was now sleeping, as we like to think of it. Alex rubbed his hand across Asa's heart and weeped as he did so. Not long after an ambulance arrived to the house with two paramedics ready to take Asa to the nearest hospital for treatment. Alex was terrified to step away from his brother as it may be the last step he ever took with him, but he did. He wanted his brother to be better more than anything in the world at this moment. His father Robert, wrapped his arms around his crying son to comfort him as they lifted up Asa into the ambulance and drove away.

Mia stepped outside the house near Robert and Alex as she hung up the phone. She leaned down to her husband and son and put her arms around both of them.

"I was on the phone with the hospital, they said we can visit him in a short while, they need Asa alone to do tests and treatments right now, the stress of a worried family may damage his body even worse."

Tears started stroking down Mia's cheeks as she informed them of whats to come. Robert and Alex both got up as slowly as they could and went back into the house, everybody stirred up from this horrible event. Not able to even process someone wanting to hurt Asa, for no reason.

"Alex, can you please - go to your room for a little while, me and your mom have some things to talk about." Robert told his son, shaking.

"Yes dad." Alex responded by hugging both of his parents for a minute each before walking down the hallway into his bedroom.

Robert and Mia both sat on the couch with their heads in their hands, not knowing what to make of anything at this point. Both parents still trying to take in what just happened to their son. Still in disbelief. Mia lifted her head up first to hug Robert as tight as she could, knowing that the comfort of someone else in this moment will only make this seem brighter. Robert looked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and returned her grasping hug. Mia returned the loving kiss and held her husband's hand.

"You don't have to come clean tonight. Not with everyone's mental state and without Asa - it isn't right and it's not how we would want it." Robert said.

Mia nodded her head slowly in agreement, although she wasn't one for putting off things. "I agree, I don't want this atmosphere when I tell the kids."

Robert and Mia stood up together, hand in hand, and walked down to Alex's room. Mia knocked on the door a few times before Alex had opened the door. He was still crying and had tears rushing down his rosy red cheeks. He didn't say a word but opened the door to allow his parents inside. Robert and Mia entered his neatly cleaned up room and sat down on his bed, first Mia, then Robert said down. Alex closed his door to his bedroom and sat on his computer chair near his bed. Mia sniffled a little bit and wrapped her arms around her son, holding him as tight as she possibly could. Robert continued the same with Mia, hugging her as close as their bodies would let them.

"Alex, I want you to always remember something. Don't ever be scared to speak up to us about anything. I want to make it clear that me and your father love you very much and would do anything for you. Nothing is too horrible or too terrifying for us. Right now, we need to be a real family more than ever. We need to be there for each other more than ever. And we need to love each other more than ever before."

Alex nodded his head slowly while in his mother's grips and replied.

"Mom..Dad... I love you."

Mia smiled down at her son. "We love you too Alex, try to get some sleep, we can visit Asa in a few hours, but for right now I think we could all get some rest." Mia kissed her son's forehead and let go of his grip as the two parents exited his bedroom.

"For a second, I thought you were going to tell him...you know." Robert said in a whispering low voice outside of Alex's bedroom.

"I wanted to, I wanted to come clean but now is just not the time nor the place." Mia's head hung low as she walked into her and Robert's bedroom and laid down on their king sized bed, rolling over on her side, closing her eyes, trying to let her mind rest away from the chaos.


End file.
